Premiere
The Premiere set of the Star Trek CCG launched the series. This set contained 363 cards, all of which were from the Star Trek: The Next Generation license, as Decipher had yet to acquire any others. Artifacts * Betazoid Gift Box R'' * Horga'hn ''R * Interphase Generator R'' * Kurlan Naiskos ''R * Thought Maker R'' * Time Travel Pod ''R * Tox Uthat R'' * Varon-T Disruptor ''R * Vulcan Stone of Gol R'' Dilemmas * Alien Abduction ''U * Alien Parasites U'' * Anaphasic Organism ''C * Ancient Computer R'' * Archer ''C * Armus - Skin of Evil R'' * Barclay's Protomorphosis Disease ''R * Birth of "Junior" U'' * Borg Ship ''R * Chalnoth U'' * Cosmic String Fragment ''U * Crystalline Entity R'' * Cytherians ''R * El-Adrel Creature U'' * Female's Love Interest ''C * Firestorm C'' * Gravitic Mine ''U * Hologram Ruse U'' * Hyper-Aging ''U * Iconian Computer Weapon C'' * Impassable Door ''C * Ktarian Game R'' * Male's Love Interest ''C * Matriarchal Society C'' * Menthar Booby Trap ''C * Microbiotic Colony C'' * Microvirus ''C * Nagilum R'' * Nanites ''U * Nausicaans U'' * Nitrium Metal Parasites ''U * Null Space U'' * Phased Matter ''C * Portal Guard U'' * Q ''R * Radioactive Garbage Scow U'' * Rebel Encounter ''U * REM Fatigue Hallucinations U'' * Sarjenka ''R * Shaka, When the Walls Fell U'' * Tarellian Plague Ship ''U * Temporal Causality Loop R'' * Tsiolkovsky Infection ''R * Two-Dimensional Creatures U'' * Wind Dancer ''R Equipment * Engineering Kit C'' * Engineering PADD ''C * Federation PADD C'' * Klingon Disruptor ''C * Klingon PADD C'' * Medical Kit ''C * Medical Tricorder C'' * Romulan Disruptor ''C * Romulan PADD C'' * Starfleet Type II Phaser ''C * Tricorder C'' Events * Alien Probe ''U * Anti-Time Anomaly R'' * Atmospheric Ionization ''C * Bynars Weapon Enhancement R'' * Distortion Field ''U * Espionage: Federation on Klingon C'' * Espionage: Klingon on Federation ''C * Espionage: Romulan on Federation C'' * Espionage: Romulan on Klingon ''C * Gaps in Normal Space U'' * Genetronic Replicator ''U * Goddess of Empathy R'' * Holo-Projectors ''U * Kivas Fajo - Collector U'' * Lore Returns ''R * Lore's Fingernail R'' * Masaka Transformations ''U * Metaphasic Shields U'' * Neural Servo Device ''U * Nutational Shields U'' * Pattern Enhancers ''C * Plasma Fire C'' * Q-Net ''C * Raise the Stakes R'' * Red Alert! ''C * Res-Q C'' * Spacedock ''C * Static Warp Bubble C'' * Subspace Warp Rift ''C * Supernova R'' * Telepathic Alien Kidnappers ''U * Tetryon Field C'' * The Traveler: Transcendence ''U * Treaty: Federation/Klingon C'' * Treaty: Federation/Romulan ''C * Treaty: Romulan/Klingon C'' * Warp Core Breach ''R * Where No One Has Gone Before C'' Facilities * Federation Outpost ''C * Klingon Outpost C'' * Romulan Outpost ''C Interrupts * Alien Groupie R'' * Amanda Rogers ''U * Asteroid Sanctuary C'' * Auto-Destruct Sequence ''U * Crosis R'' * Disruptor Overload ''C * Distortion of Space/Time Continuum U'' * Emergency Transporter Armbands ''C * Energy Vortex U'' * Escape Pod ''C * Full Planet Scan U'' * Honor Challenge ''R * Hugh R'' * Incoming Message - Federation ''U * Incoming Message - Klingon U'' * Incoming Message - Romulan ''U * Jaglom Shrek - Information Broker R'' * Kevin Uxbridge ''U * Klingon Death Yell R'' * Klingon Right of Vengeance ''C * Life-Form Scan U'' * Long-Range Scan ''C * Loss of Orbital Stability C'' * Near-Warp Transport ''U * Palor Toff - Alien Trader C'' * Particle Fountain ''C * Q2 U'' * Rogue Borg Mercenaries ''C * Scan C'' * Ship Seizure ''C * Subspace Interference C'' * Subspace Schism ''U * Tachyon Detection Grid C'' * Temporal Rift ''U * The Devil R'' * The Juggler ''U * Transwarp Conduit U'' * Vulcan Mindmeld ''U * Wormhole C'' Missions * Avert Disaster ''R * Cloaked Mission U'' * Covert Installation ''C * Covert Rescue U'' * Cultural Observation ''R * Diplomacy Mission U'' * Evacuation ''U * Evaluate Terraforming R'' * Excavation ''C * Explore Black Cluster R'' * Explore Dyson Sphere ''R * Explore Typhon Expanse R'' * Expose Covert Supply ''U * Extraction R'' * Fever Emergency ''C * First Contact U'' * Hunt for DNA Program ''R * Iconia Investigation R'' * Investigate Alien Probe ''R * Investigate Anomaly at Gamma Arigulon II (C'') * Investigate Disappearance ''R * Investigate Disturbance R'' * Investigate Massacre ''R * Investigate Raid R'' * Investigate Rogue Comet ''R * Investigate "Shattered Space" R'' * Investigate Sighting ''R * Investigate Time Continuum R'' * Khitomer Research ''R * Krios Suppression U'' * Medical Relief ''R * New Contact R'' * Pegasus Search ''R * Plunder Site U'' * Relief Mission ''C * Repair Mission C'' * Restore Errant Moon ''U * Sarthong Plunder R'' * Secret Salvage ''U * Seek Life-Form R'' * Strategic Diversion ''U * Study "Hole in Space" R'' * Study Lonka Pulsar ''R * Study Nebula R'' * Study Plasma Streamer ''C * Study Stellar Collision C'' * Survey Mission ''R * Test Mission C'' * Wormhole Negotiations ''R Personnel Federation * Albert Einstein R'' * Alexander Rozhenko ''U * Alynna Nechayev R'' * Alyssa Ogawa ''U * Benjamin Maxwell U'' * Beverly Crusher ''R * Calloway C'' * Christopher Hobson ''C * Darian Wallace C'' * Data ''R * Deanna Troi R'' * Dr. La Forge ''U * Dr. Selar U'' * Eric Pressman sic ''U * Exocomp U'' * Fleet Admiral Shanthi ''U * Geordi La Forge R'' * Giusti ''C * Hannah Bates U'' * Jean-Luc Picard ''R * Jenna D'Sora U'' * Kareel Odan ''U * K'Ehleyr R'' * Leah Brahms ''R * Linda Larson C'' * Lwaxana Troi ''R * McKnight C'' * Mendon ''C * Morgan Bateson R'' * Mot the Barber ''U * Neela Daren R'' * Nikolai Rozhenko ''U * Norah Satie U'' * Reginald Barclay ''R * Richard Galen R'' * Riva ''U * Ro Laren R'' * Sarek ''R * Satelk R'' * Shelby ''R * Simon Tarses C'' * Sir Isaac Newton ''R * Sirna Kolrami U'' * Sito Jaxa ''C * Soren U'' * T'Pan ''U * Taitt C'' * Tam Elbrun ''R * Tasha Yar R'' * Taurik ''C * Thomas Riker R'' * Toby Russell ''U * Vash R'' * Wesley Crusher ''R * William T. Riker R'' * Worf ''R Klingon * Ba'el U'' * Batrell ''C * B'Etor R'' * B'iJik ''C * Divok C'' * Dukath ''C * Duras R'' * Fek'lhr ''U * C'' * Gowron ''R * J'Ddan C'' * Kahless ''R * Kargan R'' * ''U * Klag C'' * Kle'eg ''C * K'mpec U'' * Konmel ''U * Koral U'' * Koroth ''U * Korris U'' * Kromm ''C * K'Tal U'' * K'Tesh ''C * Kurak R'' * Kurn ''R * K'Vada U'' * L'Kor ''U * Lursa R'' * ''U * Nu'Daq U'' * ''U * U'' * Toral ''U * C'' * Vagh ''U * Vekma C'' Non-Aligned * Amarie ''U * Baran U'' * Bok ''U * Devinoni Ral U'' * Dr. Farek ''C * Dr. Reyga U'' * Etana Jol ''U * Evek U'' * Gorta ''C * Ishara Yar U'' * Jo'Bril ''U * Narik C'' * Ocett ''U * Roga Danar R'' * Vekor ''C Romulan * Alidar Jarok R'' * Bochra ''U * Galathon C'' * Jaron ''C * Jera C'' * Mendak ''R * Mirok U'' * Movar ''U * Neral U'' * N'Vek ''U * Palteth C'' * Pardek ''U * Parem U'' * Sela ''R * C'' * Taibak ''U * Takket C'' * Tallus ''C * C'' * Taul ''C * Tebok U'' * Thei ''C * U'' * Tomalak ''R * Tomek C'' * ''R * Varel C'' Ships Federation * Runabout ''C * Type VI Shuttlecraft C'' * U.S.S. Brittain ''R * U.S.S. Enterprise R'' * U.S.S. Excelsior ''C * U.S.S. Galaxy C'' * U.S.S. Hood ''R * U.S.S. Miranda C'' * U.S.S. Nebula ''C * U.S.S. Oberth C'' * U.S.S. Phoenix ''R * U.S.S. Sutherland U'' * U.S.S. Yamato ''R Klingon * R'' * ''R * R'' * ''C * R'' * ''R * C'' * ''U Non-Aligned * Combat Vessel C'' * Husnock Ship ''U * Mercenary Ship C'' * Yridian Shuttle ''C * Zibalian Transport C'' Romulan * ''C * R'' * ''R * R'' * ''R * Science vessel C'' * Scout vessel ''C External links * Category:CCG sets